


Set Me Free

by ALovelyDeath



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Heaven, Use of Female Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyDeath/pseuds/ALovelyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghouls didn't go to heaven. That's what she'd been told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I whipped up in less than an hour to help me get over chapter 57. Also I chose to use female pronouns because her last wish was to die as herself and I took it to mean she identified as female, however I love and respect all interpretations of the character.

Ghouls didn't go to heaven. Or at least that's what she thought. But there is her family waiting for her, embracing her, accepting her. She embraces them and the five of them collapse in a pile, consoling her as she sobs out half formulated apologies.   
  
You've done well they tell her. Carried on the promise for ten years, it's more than they could've asked for. They are not mad.  They accept her and her confession of love.   
  
They echo Shuu's words. No one will punish you for it Karren.   
  
She had found true happiness right before her body made impact and her rib pierced her heart. True happiness was being accepted for who she was by the man she loved. Being called by her real name had brought her to senses just in time to fling Shuu away, if he hadn’t spoken her name she fears she may have brought him down with her. A name spoken so gently it was almost reverent. She didn't get a chance to see where he landed.   
  
True happiness was living your last moments for yourself. For no one else. Not for Eto, not for her family, not even for Shuu. She lived as herself for those final blissful seconds.  She had never been happier.   
  
They've been waiting for her. And she stays in their embrace and comfort. She leaves their warmth after an eternity. Stands on the edge, looks below.   
  
Back on earth a handful of ghoul investigators circle her broken body like a pack of hungry wolves. They kick her splayed body with their feet, one rams their quinque through her heart without realizing that with the internal damage she had already suffered, the way her heart was stabbed by her rib, she was already dead. They handle her body like they would a dead rat and she wants to scream at them to be careful, because that's her body and she has to protect Shuu at all costs. Remembering that her time protecting him is done removes all feeling from her body. She was selfish in her last seconds. Perhaps she could've found something to attach her kagune to that would've saved them both. But being called Karren made her realize she could die happy and that was enough for her. Shuu had freed her from that life with just a few simple words.   
  
Just as her family did for her she will do now. She apologizes to the air, hopes it will reach its destination. She sits and waits for him. 


End file.
